


look alive, sunshine.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: ian doesn't understand why mickey loves him.(5x12 with 10x9)
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 23





	look alive, sunshine.

**"how do you know you love me? huh? how do you really know?"**

as soon as the words come out of the redhead's mouth, he's aware that maybe it's a depressive episode. maybe it is, but there's a lot of hate for itself. Mickey sighs thinking "i won't do it again, not today" and turns his back.

— you can't love me 'cause you don't even know who i am! — he knows he's screaming when mickey turns to look at him, the space between them getting smaller and smaller. 

— don't i know you? 

— neither do i know myself, Mick. how can you stay?

— i won't do this shit again, Gallagher. i'm tired, when you solve your shit, you know where to find me. 

he turned his back again, this time with no intention of returning. the way home was strange, he didn't pay attention to where he was going because his thoughts were all the moments he was with Ian. _shit, i love him_ , he thought. 

**1\. his hands.**  
Mickey loved Ian's hands, especially when they were being pressed against his waist, pushing him against the wall or against the bed. he also loved when they held hands, even if sometimes he was hidden or under the sheets since even sleeping, he always woke up with Ian's hands on his body. 

**2\. his eyes.**  
it was an obvious thing, but he fell in love every time he looked him in the eyes, Ian was a mess — this was also obvious, his eyes left all his feelings exposed and Mickey only realized this when he disappointed him for the first time. the "warm mouth to me" thing but also when he said he loved him for the first time, they lit up like a crystalline. 

**3\. Ian.**  
he loved him, that was clear. even being a mess — who of the Gallaghers wasn't?

the little details always made him fall in love again and again. but loving the redhead was hard when not even he loved himself, mickey caught him sometimes staring at the mirror as if he was asking himself "what's wrong with you?" and he wanted to say "Ian, there's nothing wrong with you" even knowing it wouldn't help.

Mickey loved him — and probably still would for a long time, but wouldn't return.


End file.
